Your Own Vampire Diaries
by TracyCook
Summary: This fic will follow the life of Bonnie Bennett. You will make all of the decisions for her as you see fit. Each chapter will be a different part of the story. Any Bonnie Pairing you could possibly think of can be in this fic! Or, none at all! You make the story! :) This includes Straight and Lesbian pairings! Hated and loved pairings! Etc. Please do give it a shot and have fun!
1. Time For School

**Your Own Vampire Diaries**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This fic will follow the life of Bonnie Bennett. You will make all of the decisions for her as you see fit. Each chapter will be a different part of the story. I hope that you all enjoy! Please leave me reviews if you want me to add the next parts for you to decide! I don't know if y'all will even like this fic.

Pairing: Any Bonnie Pairing you could possibly think of! Or, none at all! You make the story! :) This includes Straight and Lesbian pairings! Hated and loved pairings! Etc.

Rating: M

**-Time For School-**

_'Beep, Beep, Beep!' _

Bonnie Bennett stretched out her arms as she reached for the alarm clock and slammed down on the snooze button.

She couldn't believe that it was already the beginning of the new school year. It seemed like the summer always passed so quickly. She had spent the summer hanging out with her friends and having so much fun that she didn't even want to get up. Still, she knew that she had to. She couldn't let her grades slip after all.

_'I just wish I could have one more day of summer... But, Elena's waiting for me to pick her up...'_

She groaned out and pulled the blanket off of her body, revealing caramel skin that was immediately hit with the cold air of her bedroom. She shivered at the contact, but quickly became immune to the new temperature and she stood to her feet stretching out her limbs once more. "Mm..."

**Do you?**

**1. Take a shower?**

**2. Choose what you want to wear?**

**3. Brush your hair?**

**4. Say fuck it and fall back onto the bed asleep.**

_(Scroll down to your number to find out what happens next.)_

* * *

**1.) **Bonnie glanced over at the clock and she let out a sigh as she realized that she was already running late. She had hoped to be able to take another short nap before heading to school. But, that wasn't going to be an option. She still needed to take a shower before she headed out. She liked to look her best on the first day of school.

It was a priority of hers.

After all, you never knew what hot guys or girls would end up in your classes.

The thought of meeting a new boyfriend or girlfriend caused her stomach to twist in knots and her lips to curve up deviously. She always got more excited about that then her classes on the first day of school. _'Please, let me end up in a class with a really hot guy or girl! Please!' _

Finally excited about heading to school, she walked into the bathroom and lent over the bathtub in order to turn on the shower. She set it to the perfect temperature and then climbed into it. Her muscles relaxing under the warmth of the spray. She hummed in enjoyment as she ran her fingers through her wet hair and down over her body.

She loved the way that the water felt on her skin.

It was so relaxing.

Bonnie reached over and picked up her shampoo, pouring it into one of her hands before massaging it into her hair. After rinsing that out, she applied the conditioner and started to shave her legs.

After she was done with her shower, she quickly climbed out and dried herself off with one of the towels hanging in her bathroom. She knew that she didn't have much time before she needed to be to school. _'And I still need to pick up Elena. Damn it!''_

**Now that you have showered, do you?**

**2. Choose what you want to wear?**

**3. Brush your hair?**

**4. Say fuck it and fall back to sleep?**

**5. Head downstairs to get breakfast?**

* * *

**2.) **Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip as she stared down at the three outfits that she had decided that she might where for school that day. She couldn't decide if she wanted to wear something more revealing or something that covered her up. There was a part of her that didn't want to attract the wrong kind of guy, but another part of her that was attracted to the thought of a bad boy. She furrows her brow and thinks it over.

**Do you?**

**A. Choose the more revealing outfit?**

**B. Choose the concealed outfit?**

* * *

**A. **Bonnie's lips quirked up deviously as she reached down and picked up the more revealing outfit. It was a black tank that showed off a large portion of her cleavage and a mini-skirt that was black and white plaid. She also put on high socks and decided not to wear a bra with it.

_'This will attract the attention of a sexy young man or woman, for sure.'_

* * *

**B. **Bonnie mulled it over and she decided that she didn't want to wear something that would be too revealing.

She didn't want a man to love her only for her body. So, instead she reached out and picked up a pair of skinny jeans, that would still be flattering and show off her form, some brightly colored shoes, and a cute colorful shirt.

_'Besides, it's hotter to leave something to the imagination.' _She grinned.

* * *

**Now that you are dressed, do you?**

**3. Brush your hair?**

**4. Say Fuck it and fall back to sleep?**

**5. Head downstairs to get breakfast?**

* * *

**3.) **Bonnie walked into the bathroom and she stared into the mirror. Her hair was a mess. It was sprawled out all over her face and she couldn't help but laugh. There was no way that she was going to impress anyone if she went to school looking like a lion.

Reaching down, she took the her brush in her hand and she started to brush out the knots.

Watching her reflection as she did so.

Once she had finished brushing her hair, she smiled satisfactorily at her reflection and then headed back into her bedroom.

**Now that you brushed your hair, do you?**

**2. Choose What You Want To Wear?**

**4. Say Fuck it and fall back to sleep?**

**5. Head down stairs to get breakfast?**

* * *

**4.) **She glanced over at the clock and she groaned out in annoyance. She was almost late and she still hadn't completely woken up. Honestly, she just wanted to skip school altogether, but she couldn't. If she skipped school on the first day... _'If I skip school on the first day then what? It's just going to be teachers passing out syllabuses and telling us what they expect from us. They probably won't even take roll today.' _

Bonnie knew that she shouldn't skip school, but the more that she thought about it, the more she convinced herself it would be fine.

It was true. No one would care if they missed the first day and she could figure out what she missed.

_'But, what about Elena? You promised to pick her up... Oh well. I guess I'll just have to call her. I'm too tired to go to school...'_

She walked toward the bed and fell down on it, wrapping herself up in her blanket and snuggling against the pillow. She felt safe and warm again and she smiled as she drifted away into her dreams.

**(If you chose this option then you will not have any more options until the next chapter.)**

* * *

**5.) **Now that Bonnie was ready for school, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**-Breakfast Time-**

Bonnie made her way into the kitchen with her backpack pulled over her shoulder. She glanced around for any signs of Grams, but it appeared that she was still sleeping. Suddenly, her stomach made a gurgling sound and she stared down at it surprised.

"Jeeze. Trying to tell me something?" She asked aloud, laughing at herself.

Quickly, she looked toward the clock on the microwave. It read 7:45. It was already late and she still hadn't picked up Elena. She didn't know if she would have time to eat breakfast. But, her stomach once again let out a gurgling sound and she held onto it in pain.

**Do you?**

**1. Make some scrambled eggs?**

**2. Have some toast? It's fast.**

**3. Decide to just go to school and not pick up Elena?**

**4. Decide to pick up Elena and head to school without eating?**

* * *

**1.) **Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as she noticed that it was getting late. She wasn't too worried about showing up on time. She could always just lie and tell them that she couldn't find the classroom. That worked every time on the first day of school.

Heading toward the cabinets, she opened one of them and pulled out a frying pan before setting it on the stove. Next she got some eggs out of the refrigerator and she set them on the counter, opening them up. She pulled out three of the eggs and got out a bowl, cracking the eggs on the side of the bowl before whisking them around.

Next she poured that mix of eggs into the pan and started frying them.

It was already eight o' clock by the time she finished making them and she had two missed calls from Elena, but she didn't care. She was going to enjoy her breakfast. She was starving.

When she was done eating she quickly placed the dishes in the sink.

**Now that you are done with breakfast, do you?**

**3. Decide to just go to school and not pick up Elena?**

**5. Decide to pick up Elena and head to school now that you have eaten?**

* * *

**2.)** She knew that she didn't have much time to get to class, but her stomach was screaming at her to feed it. So, she decided on a compromise. She would make some toast real fast and then she would take it with her to pick up Elena.

Quickly, she headed toward the counter and pulled out two pieces of bread, placing them inside of the toaster. After she had set the timer she headed toward the fridge and pulled out a tub of butter, placing it beside the toaster and opening it up. Once the toast popped up, she slathered the butter on top of the bread and then hurried up and put the butter away before running out the door.

She would eat on the way.

She didn't want to be late on her first day.

**Now that you've made your toast, you do?**

**3. Decide to just go to school and not pick up Elena?**

**5. Decide to pick up Elena and head to school now that you have eaten?**

* * *

**3.) **Bonnie didn't have time to pick up Elena. Or maybe she just didn't know if she could handle it.

She was trying her hardest to be supportive of her friend through her hard times, but it wore her down and made her feel sad hearing about her parents. She knew that she was being selfish. But, it was hard. She didn't know how to comfort the other woman and she felt like she always made things worse. She just wanted Elena to go back to being the young perky happy girl that she used to be.

She had a feeling that she would never be that girl again.

_'I hope she will be though...' _

Sighing, Bonnie headed out to her car and opened the door before sitting in the driver seat. She fixed her rear-view mirror and then she started the car and backed out of the driveway. On the way she almost backed into a crow that flew by her window, but she quickly pressed down on the breaks and stopped her car.

Her breathing was now heavy as she regained her composure and started to back out of the driveway once more.

She had a strong feeling that this was going to be a long year.

**(If you chose this option then you will not have any more options until the next chapter.)**

* * *

**4.) **Bonnie couldn't stand the thought of being late on her first day of school or disappointing her best friend.

So, of course she decided to put those things first. It wasn't really a big deal after all. She could always get something to eat out of the vending machines at the school, or just wait until lunch was served. She wasn't going to starve and her academics and friendships came first always.

Her stomach let out another cry of displeasure, but she ignored it and headed toward the front door. Grabbing her keys, she headed out to her car.

_'I hope Elena won't be upset that I'm running a little late._

* * *

**5.) **Pulling out her cellphone she quickly dialed Elena's phone number. She was worried that she would have already started walking because Bonnie was late to pick her up. She listened to the phone ring anxiously. _'God, I hope I'm not too late.' _

Finally, someone answered on the other end. "Bonnie?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'm just heading out now. Do you still need a ride?"

"I'm already walking, but I haven't made it very far. You could pick me up at fifth and Monroe."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Before she could hang up, her friend asked. "Why are you so late?"

**Do you?**

**A. Tell her the truth?**

**B. Make up an excuse?**

* * *

**A. **"I woke up really late. I just finished eating breakfast, I'm so sorry I'm late Elena." Bonnie apologized. She felt really guilty. Elena had already started to walk to school. Honestly, she hated breaking her promises. It made it difficult for people to rely on her and she wanted people to always know that they could depend on her. Especially Elena.

She had been her best friend for as long as she could remember.

"Oh, it's cool, Bonnie." Bonnie heard her smile and she breathed out relieved. "I understand. I'm sitting at the corner of fifth and Monroe waiting for you."

"Okay good." She grinned. "I'll be there in a few."

* * *

**B. **Bonnie didn't want to tell her the real reason. It made her feel like she was a terrible person.

_'Oh yeah... I chose eating breakfast over picking up my best friend who is so afraid to drive because her parents were brutally killed in a car accident... Real nice, Bonnie...' _

"Sorry, Elena. I totally forgot that today was Monday so I didn't set my alarm clock last night. I just woke up and am heading out the door now. Did you still need a ride?"

Elena laughed understandingly and Bonnie sighed. _'At least she doesn't hate me...'_

"It's totally fine. I understand. I'm waiting at the corner of fifth in Monroe, will you be here soon?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way!"

* * *

**If You Chose To Pick Up Elena - Go to Chapter 'Pick Up Elena'**

**If You Chose To Skip School - Go to Chapter 'Skip School'**

**If You Chose To Attend School - Go To Chapter 'Attend School'**

* * *

**Authors Note:**** I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. :) I plan to post the next few chapters in bulk, but I wanted to know if anyone was even interested in this kind of story in the first place. Before I wrote a whole bunch of chapters, you know? :p So, if y'all are interested in finding out what romances you can have and all of that, send me a review telling me what you think of this chapter or what all you want Bonnie to be able to do and I will write up the next chapters! This will allow you to visit any of Bonnie's possible romances, or ALL of them if you want ;) or even none of them, if you just want to pick her day to day stuff. The romances will become rated M and there will be sex scenes. :) **

**Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think of this choose your own adventure layout! :) I figured it would leave it open for ANY and ALL Bonnie ships! :)**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**-Tracy Cook**


	2. Pick Up Elena

**Your Own Vampire Diaries**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This fic will follow the life of Bonnie Bennett. You will make all of the decisions for her as you see fit. Each chapter will be a different part of the story. I hope that you all enjoy! Please leave me reviews if you want me to add the next parts for you to decide! I don't know if y'all will even like this fic.

Pairing: Any Bonnie Pairing you could possibly think of! Or, none at all! You make the story! :) This includes Straight and Lesbian pairings! Hated and loved pairings! Etc.

Rating: M

**-Pick Up Elena-**

Bonnie strummed her fingers against the steering-wheel, her green eyes intently fixated on the road ahead of her.

Elena wasn't saying anything and she didn't know how to start a conversation with her. It used to be so easy for her to strike up a conversation with her best friend, but these days words weren't coming easy. How do you talk to someone who just lost both of her parents? How do you talk about the little things when there is something so big to discuss? All words ended up coming out shallow and pointless.

Still, she tried. She wanted to help keep her mind off of things.

"So." Bonnie started with a smile in her friends' direction. "Grams is telling me that I'm psychic. Our ancestors are from Salem, witches and all that."

When Elena gave her a look of disbelief, she completely understood. She had thought that her grandmother had gone off the deep end too. _'There are no such thing as witches...' _"I know! Crazy. But, she keeps going on and on about it and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But, then I started thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort Islands."

Suddenly she realized that her best friend was no longer paying any attention to her.

"Elena!" She called out.

Elena snapped her head in her direction and flashed her an apologetic smile. "I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry."

**Do you?**

**1. Continue on with what you were talking about?**

**2. Pull over to the side of the road and talk to her?**

* * *

**1.) **Elena gave Bonnie a look like she wanted to talk more about her situation. She wanted to express how she was feeling once again, but she returned the conversation to what the beautiful woman had been talking about.

It was easier that way.

"You were telling me that..."

"That I'm psychic." Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Right." Elena said it in a tone of voice that said she didn't really believe her.

"Yeah, I know. Just crazy talk." She shrugged her shoulders and refocused on driving. She wanted to talk about the important things, but all that she could manage to break the silence was to talk about fluff. "So, are you excited to be heading back to school?"

"I guess."

"I hope there will be a whole bunch of hot guys in our classes." Bonnie smirked. She also kind of hoped that there would be some hot girls in their classes. Though, she had never told anyone that she liked both men and women and she did not dare say that to Elena. _  
_

Elena did actually smile at this. "Me too."

**(If You Chose This Option - Continue To Chapter 'Attend School')**

* * *

**2.)** Bonnie could tell that Elena was breaking and she just wanted to help her. She couldn't stand to see others in pain. At times it was a fault of hers, because she would give and give all of herself until there was nothing left. _'Especially in relationships...' _She thought to herself as she pulled her car over to the side of the road and put it into Park.

The two women sat in silence as Bonnie searched her mind for something to say to her friend.

She was really bad at opening up to people.

Finally, she turned and smiled at her. "You don't have to keep apologizing, Elena."

"I just feel bad. I mean you keep talking to me and trying to cheer me up, and I just keep zoning out. I'm sorry."

"Hey, what did I tell you about apologizing?" Bonnie asked with a grin. This comment earned a laugh from her friend and that was all that she could have hoped for.

**Do you?**

**A. Reach Over and Hold Her hand (Romance)**

**B. Reassure her (Friendship)**

* * *

**A. **Green eyes filled with concern as Bonnie reached out and placed a comforting hand over her friends'. She ignored the way that her heart jumped. _'That was weird... Why would my heart jump? I've held Elena's hand hundreds of times...' _

Their eyes met and Bonnie's stomach twisted into knots. It wasn't a normal reaction for her. She had always thought that her best friend was pretty, but she had never thought of her romantically. In fact she had always thought that she liked men more than she liked women. Something felt different today though and as Elena started to stroke the back of her hand with her thumb, her heart raced and a blush tainted her caramel skin.

_'Okay, what is going on with me? I don't like Elena that way. Jeeze, pull yourself together Bonnie.'_

Finally, she forced herself to speak and break the awkward silence. "Are you okay, Elena?"

"Of course, Bonnie." Her words were forced.

"No I mean." She paused. "Are you okay?" This time she asked it like she meant something different with her words. And she did. She was asking if her best friend was truly okay.

This time she thought about it before responding. "I'm getting there. Every day gets a little easier, but no, I'm still not okay."

"Well." She gave Elena's hand a small squeeze of reassurance. "Remember. I'm psychic. And I predict that this year, you are going to find someone who makes you complete and you are going to be beyond happy."

Bonnie couldn't help but hope that that someone would be her. Even if it didn't make any sense. Even if she knew that it wouldn't be. There was still a small nagging voice in her head that told her that she wanted to be the one to make Elena happy.

* * *

**B. **"Are you gonna be okay, Elena?" She wondered with a furrowed brow and a look of concern written across her face. She hated the way that her friend had been consumed with darkness for the last few months. She just wanted to see her happy and smiling again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay." Elena said with a nod of her head.

Bonnie searched her eyes to see if she was telling the truth and she immediately noticed that she was lying to her. "Elena..."

"What? Seriously Bon, I'm gonna be fine. It's a new school year and I'm ready to start fresh."

They both knew it wasn't going to be that simple, but Bonnie didn't push it. She understood living in denial and trying to hide your pain. After all she had done the same thing when her mother walked out on her. She always hid her pain behind a smile. And she didn't like when she was asked about it, neither would Elena.

"Okay good! Hopefully you will find a hot new boy to start fresh with!"

Elena laughed. "Hopefully."

* * *

**Proceed ****To Chapter 'Attend School'**

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope that you are all still enjoying this! It will sort of follow the plot of the show, but it will give you a lot of options to change it to fit what you wanted the show to be like! Plus bonus stuff added in that she was never confronted about in the show! Do you want to go dark? Do you want to be Vampire Bonnie? Try drugs? Party? Go to college? Etc.  
**

**Please do leave reviews and tell me what y'all want to see and if there are any mistakes! :)**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Skip School

**Your Own Vampire Diaries**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This fic will follow the life of Bonnie Bennett. You will make all of the decisions for her as you see fit. Each chapter will be a different part of the story. I hope that you all enjoy! Please leave me reviews if you want me to add the next parts for you to decide! I don't know if y'all will even like this fic.

Pairing: Any Bonnie Pairing you could possibly think of! Or, none at all! You make the story! :) This includes Straight and Lesbian pairings! Hated and loved pairings! Etc.

Rating: M

**-Skip**** School-**

Bonnie let out a yawn as she stretched her body and rolled over in bed. Her eyes immediately locked on to the clock sitting on the nightstand and she smiled. It was already noon and she was feeling much more rested. _'I hope I didn't miss anything important in class...' _She internally worried before reminding herself that it was only the first day of school and nothing important ever happened on it.

With one last yawn, she threw her feet over the side of the bed and sat up.

Now, she didn't really know what she wanted to do.

She had a few more hours until any of her friends got out of school, so whatever it was, she would have to do it alone.

Standing to her feet she proceeded to put on her clothes and then opened her phone to see if anyone had contacted her. She had three missed calls from Elena and a text message from Caroline that said, **_"Where are you!? You missed class! There was a total hottie! He's a new kid! His name is Stefan Salvatore!_ DIBS!"** Bonnie laughed at her friend and then closed her cellphone and put it in her back pocket.

_'What should I do today...? Should I go to the mall? Or maybe I should check out what new music they have at the record store?'_

**Do you?**

**I. Check Out The Mall?**

**II. Check Out The Record Store?**

* * *

**I.) **Bonnie headed into her favorite store in the mall with a smile on her lips and her chin held up high. She couldn't have felt better about her decision to skip school. She had already went to three of the stores that she loved and shopping was definitely more fun than listening to teachers explain the same eight rules about class that they always had in the past.

_'Seriously. How many times do they need to tell us not to use our cellphones before they realize that some of us are just going to do so anyway?'_

Walking into the store she took a look around at all of the beautiful clothes. They were colorful and bright, which she always loved. Her eyes abruptly landed on an adorable shirt and she just knew that she had to have it. It was long and strapless with a exquisite yellow and green pattern on it. Quickly she headed in the direction of the top and pulled it off the wrack.

Before she could fully grasp onto the shirt, someone else had yanked it from her grip nearly causing her to trip over her feet and fall flat on her face.

As she balanced herself, green eyes landed on the woman who had stolen the top that she wanted and she asked in a frustrated tone. "What do you think you are doing? I had that top first!"

"I beg your pardon?" The woman asked and Bonnie suddenly realized just how breathtakingly beautiful the other woman was. She had long blonde hair that was styled perfectly, piercing blue eyes, full pouty lips, and to top it all off she also had a British accent. Which was definitely one of the sexiest accents to her.

**Do you?**

**1. Get Mad At The Girl And Order Her To Give It Back? (Enemies)**

**2. Politely Ask For The Top Back and Offer Her Something Else? (Friendship)**

**3. Say Nothing, Lost In Her Beauty? (Romance)**

* * *

**1.) **She couldn't believe the nerve of the woman standing in front of her.

_'She was the one who stole my top right out of my hands! What gives her the right to ask me that?' _There was something absolutely infuriating about the way that the taller woman held the top out of her reach and wore a smirk on her lips. She looked completely satisfied with herself. Like she had won. _'Like hell she has.'_

"I said." Bonnie started. Taking a step toward the blonde and staring her down, hands placed firmly on her hips. She was much shorter, but she wasn't scared. "I had that top first. So, give it back to me."

Blue eyes connected with green and suddenly she felt like she couldn't move.

It was like she no longer had control over her body.

_'What is going on? What is with this girl!? Why can't I look away from her? Move Bonnie! Move!' _

"You are going to allow me to take this top and leave, without a fuss." The woman informed her. Bonnie wanted to tell her no. To take the shirt back from her and stand her ground. But, she couldn't do anything but stare deep into those captivating eyes. "Understood?"

"Understood." She repeated with another nod. As she watched the blonde Brit walk away from her she furrowed her brow in confusion. She had tried her hardest to tell the other woman that she wasn't going to let her just get away with taking her shirt. She wanted to chase after her and demand for it back. But, she couldn't do anything but watch her walk away.

_'That was really weird...' _

**(If You Chose This Option, You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter - 'After School.')**

* * *

**2.) ** "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything." Bonnie apologized to the woman despite the way that she was looking at her with an obnoxious proud look. She had been taught by her Grams to always take the highroad. It was better to kill someone with kindness than hatred. "I just really like that top."

"As do I, obviously." The woman informed in an agitated tone.

She was already testing Bonnie's good nature with her attitude, but she still continued to be nice. "I can see that." She laughed a little bit and started to look around the store. "Maybe I could help you find something else that you like even better?" The blonde woman seemed like she was about to decline her offer when Bonnie spotted the perfect shirt. "Like that one."

The other woman turned to look in the direction that Bonnie was pointing and her lips twisted up when her eyes landed on the shirt. It was rather adorable. But, she was stubborn and she liked to get the things that she wanted.

"I still prefer this one." She spoke in her accented voice.

"Oh, come on!" Bonnie grinned and headed across the store to the other top, pulling it off of the wrack and lifting it up against the blonde's chest. She thought that it matched her a lot better. It was a blue shirt with a cute design on it. "I think this one looks really good on you. The blue matches your eyes and really makes them pop." Her heart shaped lips twisted up into a smile. She could tell that the other woman was already starting to break.

Any minute now she would give her the top back.

"Do you really think so?" The blonde wondered.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

She appeared to be thinking and then finally she took the blue shirt from Bonnie and smiled. "Why, thank you, love. I much appreciate it. Here you are." She handed over the other top and Bonnie gladly took it from her. Then the two of them headed toward the line to check out.

**Do You?**

**A. Ask the girl her name?**

**B. Check out and leave the store?**

* * *

**A. **"So." Bonnie started as she stood in line beside the blonde woman. "I haven't seen you around town before. Are you new here?" It seemed logical to her that she must be. Mystic Falls wasn't that big and when any new kid arrived word got around quickly.

_'I mean I already know about_ that_ Stefan Salvatore guy and I didn't even go to school today.' _

"Yes. My family and I just moved here." She sounded like she was hesitant about what she was saying and that made Bonnie curious. Was she hiding something? Was there more to that story? "My name is Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson. Pleasure I'm sure."

_'There she goes again sounding all confident and cocky... Gah. How annoying.' _"Nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie."

With that she noticed that they had finally reached the front of the line and Bonnie smiled and placed her shirt on the counter, waiting for the woman to ring her up. Once she paid she turned around and offered a small wave in Rebekah's direction. "See ya around."

"See you."

**(If You Chose This Option, You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter - 'After School' )**

* * *

**B. **Bonnie didn't care to know any more about the woman then she had to.

She had been polite before, but she didn't really wish to be friends with her or know her name. So instead, she quickly made her way through the line and paid for her clothes. She didn't even wave as she left the store. She just wanted to get away from the blonde woman.

**(If You Chose This Option, You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter - 'After School' )**

* * *

**3.) **Bonnie hadn't even realized that she was lost in her thoughts as she stared at the beautiful woman standing before her. There was something about her that was so unique and gorgeous. And it wasn't just the accent. _'Which is so unbelievably hot!' _It was the way that her eyes shimmered, the way that the light reflected off of her pale skin, the way that her lips pouted out. _'Her lips are just so kissable... Okay, Bonnie snap out of it! She is staring at you like you have completely lost your mind!'_

"What on earth are you staring at?" The woman interrupted her confusing thoughts and Bonnie blinked her eyes at her.

_'Oh god, she caught me staring at her! What do I do now?'_

**Do you?**

**A. Apologize, you creeper!**

**B. Run away and forget about the shirt?**

* * *

**A. ** "I'm so sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts." Bonnie quickly attempted to cover up how she had been staring at the other woman. She didn't want to come off as a complete creeper. Not when she was already interested in impressing this woman. "I didn't mean it stare at you." A blush covered her cheeks and ran down along her neck and shoulders as she admitted to staring at her.

_'Oh god! Stop blushing! She is totally gonna notice! Did you seriously just admit to staring at her? She probably thinks you are crazy!' _

The blonde wore a knowing smirk on her lips that terrified Bonnie. "I never said that I minded."

_'Wait! What does she mean by that!? Is she flirting with me?' _Bonnie honestly didn't know how to react to that. She never hit on guys or girls that often, even when she wanted to. That was Caroline's department. So, she didn't really know what to say when someone was flirting with her. "I'm glad." She finally forced out awkwardly. She couldn't handle the way that the woman was looking at her like she wanted to devour her. "You can have the top."

With that, Bonnie darted out of the shop.

She couldn't deal with the intense look of lust that the British woman was giving her.

Suddenly, she realized something that bothered her and relieved her. _'I didn't get her name...'_

_**(If You Chose This Option, You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter - 'After School' )**_

* * *

**B. **Bonnie didn't know what to say to the woman.

She just wanted to get out of the store as fast as possible. She was thoroughly embarrassed that the blonde had caught her staring at her. _'Just run away Bonnie! There is no way that you will ever see her again! Come on! Just run!'_

"Are you alright sweetheart?" The blonde asked and Bonnie's stomach twisted into knots at the term of endearment. It made her melt. But, she couldn't indulge in it, she had to get out of there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I gotta go." Turning on her heels she headed out of the store.

Forgetting the shirt completely.

**(If You Chose This Option, You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter - 'After School' )**

* * *

**II.) **Bonnie walked into the record store and immediately headed to her favorite section. _'Alternative Rock.'_

She came to the record store at least once a week in order to see what new tunes they had. But, usually there weren't a lot of other kids around. This time was different. She witnessed Elena's younger brother sifting through the records as he bobbed his head to whatever music was playing from his headphones. His hair was long and in his eyes and he had on a black shirt and skinny jeans.

Bonnie took a moment to look him over.

She had always found him to be rather attractive. Although, he was a little young for her taste. And it was really awkward to have a crush on Elena's little brother considering she was her best friend. _'How would I even tell her that. Oh by the way, I'm into your little brother... I know he's younger then us... but, he's really cute and I like him a lot. Yeah right!'_

Her lips curved up in a smile as she thought about Elena's reaction to that.

Walking toward the _'Alternative Rock'_ section of the store she smiled in his direction and offered him a small wave. "Hey, Jer."

Jeremy pulled his headphones down from his head, so that they rested around his neck and he offered her a crooked grin. "Hey."

He hadn't been dealing well with the loss of his parents and the evidence was written all over him. There were bags under his eyes that indicated that he hadn't been sleeping, his clothes were drenched with the scent of cigarettes and marijuana, and he had a few self-inflicted wounds on his wrists. Also, he was obviously skipping school at the moment. Bonnie didn't blame him for falling off the deep end. She would have done the same.

But, it did worry her. She just wanted him to be safe.

Bonnie started to sift through records beside him and she wanted to start a conversation. She just didn't know what to say.

**Do you?**

**1. Ask him how things are going?**

**2. Ask him what bands he's into at the moment? **

* * *

**1.) **"So, how are things going?" Bonnie wondered with a soft smile. She decided to ask him how he was doing. He could choose to either tell her something personal and deep or he could choose to tell her about something simple.

He opted for simple. "Fine."

His shrug didn't fool her though. She could tell that he was going through a lot and that he was far from fine. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Why aren't you?" Jeremy shot back.

"Fair enough." Bonnie laughed and nudged his side. This earned a smile from the young man and she realized that she loved seeing him smile again. He deserved to always be happy and smiling.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence again and for a few minutes they simply looked through the records in peace. Then, Bonnie picked up a record from Bayside and she grinned. It was one of her favorite bands.

Apparently Jeremy had heard of them too, because his eyes landed on the record and then filled with excitement. "Hey, you like Bayside?"

"Yeah. They are one of my faves."

"Really?" He seemed so enthusiastic about the band and it caused Bonnie to laugh a little. It was cute. "Then you know they are having a concert in town tonight, right?"

"They are?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy said. "I was gonna go alone, but you should come along if you like em that much."

**Do You?**

**A. Agree to go with Jeremy to the concert?**

**B. Tell him you have other plans?**

* * *

**A. **"I would love to go to the concert with you." Bonnie said.

As she said it, she felt her heart leap in her chest and her stomach twist anxiously. She was feeling nervous all of a sudden. _'Why are you getting so nervous. He is only inviting you as a friend... Right? It isn't a date is it?' _She couldn't really tell what it was, but she was excited about it.

"Cool." Jeremy stated simply. "The concert starts at seven at the Eagles Lodge. I'll see you there."

"See ya." Bonnie watched as he walked away and put his headphones back on. He wasn't much for talking, but he still caused her body to react strangely and a blush to cover her cheeks. She was really excited about spending the evening with him.

**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Continue Until Chapter - 'Concert' )**

* * *

**B.** Bonnie didn't know if she should.

It didn't feel right to go out with her best friend's brother that evening. So, she lied. Despite the guilt that it made her feel, she knew that it was for the best.

"Sorry, Jer. I can't make it tonight. I promised Caroline that I would hang out with her later and you know how she can be."

Jeremy laughed and nodded understandingly. But, it was evident that her words had hurt his feelings. She felt like a terrible person for turning him down. It had been so long since he had shown any interest in doing anything besides smoke weed. And she had just crushed his spirits.

"Oh, that's cool." He shrugged. "I guess I'll see you around then."

**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Continue Until Chapter - 'After School' )**

* * *

**2.) **Bonnie didn't really know how to start a conversation with the young man, so finally she decided to pick the obvious topic. Music.

"So, what bands are you into lately?" She wondered curiously as she continued to sift through the records in search of any new ones. As of yet, she already owned all of them.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and told her, "My favorite bands right now are probably The Spill Canvas and Bayside."

"Oh my god!" Bonnie was suddenly really excited about the topic. She hadn't expected him to say her favorite bands. "Bayside is my favorite band ever."

"Really?" He was shocked and happy to hear this. "Then you know that they are having a concert tonight?"

"They are?"

"Yeah!" He smiled excitedly. "I was gonna go and check it out alone, but you should come too if you like em so much!

**Do You?**

**A. Agree to go with Jeremy to the concert?**

**B. Tell him you have other plans?**

* * *

**A. **"I would love to go to the concert with you." Bonnie said.

As she said it, she felt her heart leap in her chest and her stomach twist anxiously. She was feeling nervous all of a sudden. _'Why are you getting so nervous. He is only inviting you as a friend... Right? It isn't a date is it?' _She couldn't really tell what it was, but she was excited about it.

"Cool." Jeremy stated simply. "The concert starts at seven at the Eagles Lodge. I'll see you there."

"See ya." Bonnie watched as he walked away and put his headphones back on. He wasn't much for talking, but he still caused her body to react strangely and a blush to cover her cheeks. She was really excited about spending the evening with him.

**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Continue Until Chapter - 'Concert' )**

* * *

**B.** Bonnie didn't know if she should.

It didn't feel right to go out with her best friend's brother that evening. So, she lied. Despite the guilt that it made her feel, she knew that it was for the best.

"Sorry, Jer. I can't make it tonight. I promised Caroline that I would hang out with her later and you know how she can be."

Jeremy laughed and nodded understandingly. But, it was evident that her words had hurt his feelings. She felt like a terrible person for turning him down. It had been so long since he had shown any interest in doing anything besides smoke weed. And she had just crushed his spirits.

"Oh, that's cool." He shrugged. "I guess I'll see you around then."

**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Continue Until Chapter - 'After School' )**

* * *

**If You Chose To Go To The Mall - Go To Chapter 'After School' **

**If You Chose To Not Go To The Concert with Jeremy - Go To Chapter 'After School'**

**If You Chose To Go To The Concert With Jeremy - Go To Chapter 'Concert'**

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope that everyone is still enjoying this story! I will have the chapters 'Attend School', 'After School', and 'Concert' up in the next bulk! Bonnie will be meeting Stefan and Damon soon too! So please be patient with me! I only got five reviews last time and I am starting to doubt if I should keep writing this story because it is really difficult and I don't know if many people are enjoying it. So, please tell me what y'all think of the idea! And I'd really like to know what y'all want me to add into it! Which romances? What twists? What do you want to be able to do!?**

**Please tell me what y'all think!**

**I love you all! :)**

**-Tracy Cook**


	4. Attend School

**Your Own Vampire Diaries**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This fic will follow the life of Bonnie Bennett. You will make all of the decisions for her as you see fit. Each chapter will be a different part of the story. I hope that you all enjoy! Please leave me reviews if you want me to add the next parts for you to decide! I don't know if y'all will even like this fic.

Pairing: Any Bonnie Pairing you could possibly think of! Or, none at all! You make the story! :) This includes Straight and Lesbian pairings! Hated and loved pairings! Etc.

Rating: M

**-Attend School-**

* * *

**Go To:**

**I. If You Picked Up Elena And Brought Her To School.**

**II. If You Didn't Pick Up Elena And Bring Her To School.**

* * *

**I.) **Bonnie and Elena made their way into the school with their arms linked together. Neither of them looked excited to be back in school. It actually upset Bonnie a lot how unhappy they both were. Usually her, Elena, and Caroline would walk into the school on the first day like they owned the place. They didn't have a care in the world.

This time everything had changed.

Elena wasn't the same person anymore. She didn't really get enthusiastic about cheer leading, or anything anymore. And, Caroline didn't really hang out with them anymore, because she didn't understand what her best friend was going through and sucked at being sympathetic about it.

_'Sometimes she can be just downright rude...' _Bonnie thought to herself with a sad smile.

She loved the blonde to death, but she really didn't understand human emotions very much. She hadn't even called Elena all summer, so Bonnie had really stepped up and taken care of her over that time period. It was in her nature to help others.

_'Speaking of the Devil.' _Green eyes landed on the tall blonde as she made her way toward the two of them. She had a toothy smile on her face and a look of concern. _'At least as much concern as she knows how to show.' _

Caroline quickly wrapped Elena up in a tight hug as she spoke. "Elena! Oh my God! How are you?" She didn't give the brunette the opportunity to respond as she continued speaking. Honestly, Bonnie wondered if she even wanted to know how she was or if she was just saying what she felt she should to make up for the distance. "It's so good to see you!"

Pulling away, Caroline cast her eyes toward Bonnie and spoke to her as if Elena wasn't standing right beside her. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" She returned her attention to Elena.

Bonnie couldn't believe how unintentionally rude her best friend was being. _'Or maybe it is intentional... Sometimes it's really hard to tell.' _

"Yes. I'm doing much better."

Caroline reached over and wrapped Elena in another hug. "Oh you poor thing." With that, she pulled away and dismissed herself. It was blatantly obvious that she didn't want to talk about it any longer. "Alright, see you guys later!"

"Bye." She barely got the chance to respond before the blonde had scurried down the hallway.

Bonnie turned to look at her friend with a look of disbelief and a smile on her face and Elena simply laughed. It was all that the two of them could even think to do. "Wow." She muttered and they started down the hallway toward their lockers. "Sometimes I really wonder if she realizes just how rude she is?" Bonnie wondered aloud. "Do you think she thinks that was nice?"

Elena smiled. "I think in some twisted way she does."

They both laughed.

Once they reached their lockers, Bonnie noticed that there was a flyer hanging up on them. It said that there was going to be a party that evening in the forest, at the usual party spot for people who lived in Mystic Falls. _'I wonder if Elena would want to go to something like that? Maybe it would get her mind off of things... Or maybe it wouldn't... I don't know. There could be hot guys there.' _She grinned at the thought.

**Do You?**

**1. Ask Elena About The Party?**

**2. Ask Elena If She Wants To Have a Slumber Party Instead?**

**3. Keep Heading To Class?**

* * *

**1.) **"Did you wanna go and check out that party? I guess everyone is celebrating the end of summer." Bonnie smiled and looked over at her friend. "I guess any reason to have a party, right?"

"Yeah." Elena laughed. It really was a ridiculous concept for a party. Why would anyone be happy that summer was over? "I don't really know if I'm feeling up for a party though. I kinda just want to get through the day and go home. You know?"

"I understand." She knew that her friend just wanted to be alone, but she didn't know if that was the best idea. She knew that the solution to not being sad was to enjoy yourself and try and move past the situation. All that the other woman was doing was dwelling in her sorrows and reliving the past over and over again. "But, wouldn't you rather get out of the house? You've been cooped up there all summer. Besides, maybe you could meet a hot guy there?"

"I just don't feel like going." She again dismissed the idea.

Bonnie frowned. She hated seeing Elena like this. She used to be so happy and full of energy and now she just seemed empty and depressed. "Well, you could always drown your sorrows in alcohol?"

This caused the other woman to perk up and she smiled. "That actually sounds like a good idea right about now."

**Now That You've Asked Elena About The Party, Do You?**

**3. Head To Class?**

**4. Decide To Skip Class?**

* * *

**2.) **Bonnie noticed the flyers on their lockers and she immediately knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to ask Elena to go to the party. She didn't want to push her to do something so social when she obviously wanted to be alone. So, instead, she decided that maybe she would ask her best friend to do something else to keep her mind off of things.

_'Maybe I should ask her if she wants me to come over and have a slumber party or something... You know, girls night in.'_

"That party sounds miserable." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Elena agreed with her despite knowing that she was only saying that for her benefit.

"I'd much rather stay the night over at your place and have a girls night in." Bonnie suggested with a look that said her offer was real and not just something she was saying.

Her friend hesitated for a minute. "I don't know, Bon. I was kinda looking forward to spending a night alone."

"Elena." She almost reprimanded her. "That's all that you've been doing all summer. I miss hanging out with you." Elena gave her an apologetic look, but Bonnie didn't allow her the chance to feel guilty. Instead she said, "Besides, it will be fun. We can buy junk food and have a movie marathon, do each other's makeup, talk about guys, all that fun stuff we used to do."

Elena appeared to be thinking it over.

Finally, she nodded her head and smiled. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

**Now That You've Set Up A Slumber Party, Do You?**

**3. Head To Class?**

**4. Decide To Skip Class?**

* * *

**3.) **Bonnie and Elena were on their way to their first class when they walked past the secretary's office. Bonnie came to an abrupt halt as she spotted a young man standing inside of the room talking with the secretary. His hair was spiked up and his clothes fit him perfectly. She could tell just from his back that he was a very attractive young man.

_'Oh god, please turn around. Please be hot! Please be hot!'_

"Hold on." She said to Elena. "Who is this?"

"All I see is back."

"It's a hot back!" Bonnie insisted, running her green eyes along his back. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked him over. "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays a guitar." She hoped that she was right because that was definitely her dream guy. A guy who could play an instrument.

Elena laughed at her best friend and shook her head. "You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be right back."

Bonnie paid little to no attention to her friend's absence as she focused on the young man. She was willing him to turn around with her mind. All that she wanted was to see what he looked like. "Please be hot." She muttered to herself.

Finally, the man turned around and her breath caught in her throat as she looked him over. He was even hotter than she could have imagined. His hair was perfectly done, his eyes were beautiful and captivating, and he had a serious look that already drove her wild. He started to walk in her direction and her heart started to race in her chest.

**Do You?**

**A. Make Eye Contact?**

**B. Don't Make Eye Contact?**

* * *

**A. **Her eyes connected with his and she couldn't breathe.

She found that they completely captivated her and she couldn't look away. They were so beautiful and they held so much behind them. Secrets that she wanted to know. She wanted to know more about him.

He offered her a small smile and she smiled back at him, lifting her hand and giving him a little wave.

The man didn't wave back. He simply walked down the hallway without saying a word or doing anything to acknowledge her gesture. _'I wonder what that's all about? Does he not like me...? Or maybe he's just playing it cool? God he was HOT! I need to find a way to talk to him, soon!'_

_**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter -Go To Class-)**_

* * *

**B. **Bonnie couldn't seem to meet his eyes with her own.

She was far too shy.

Instead, she ducked her head down and stared at his shoes as he passed her by. She wondered if he had noticed her. _'I'm sure he did. He probably thought that you looked like an idiot... staring down at his shoes as he walked by. Smooth move, Bonnie!' _

Once he had finally passed her by, she allowed herself to look up again and stare at his back. She couldn't help but think to herself once more, _'That is one HOT back... Maybe next time you should look at him...' _The thought made her stomach twist with excitement and nervousness. She hoped that there would be a next time.

**____****(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter -Go To Class-)**

* * *

**4.) **Glancing down at her class schedule, Bonnie internally groaned as she realized that her first class was with the teacher she hated most. Instantly, she was regretting not skipping school. She wasn't ready to go back to paying attention in classes, getting ridiculed by teachers, and dealing with the stress of trying to keep up socially.

Bonnie looked over at Elena who was already heading in the direction of their first class. _'Maybe I should just skip... What do I tell Elena?'_

**Do You?**

**A. Tell her that you feel sick?**

**B. Tell her you forgot your notebook?**

* * *

**A. **She could already feel the guilt setting in as she grabbed her stomach and groaned out in pain. She knew that it was wrong of her to lie to her best friend, but she didn't want her to know just how uninspired she was lately to go to school. Bonnie had been struggling with thoughts about what she wanted out of life all of summer, and she was realizing that she didn't really think school was for her.

But, she didn't want to put those problems on Elena at a time like this.

It would be wrong of her. Because, no matter how conflicted Bonnie was, she still needed to be supportive of her best friend.

_'So, for now I just need to hide it from her that I'm not attending my classes...' _

Elena's eyes filled with concern as she turned to look at her friend. Bonnie was slumped over with her hand on her stomach and she was letting out small moans of pain. "Are you okay, Bon?"

"Yeah. I'm just not really feeling very good." She took another step toward class and then held her stomach and groaned again. "Ghh... I think I need to go to the bathroom. You should just head to class without me."

"Are you sure? I could go with you." Elena offered.

"I'll be fine."

Elena looked at her with conflicted eyes. She was worried about her friend. But, Bonnie seemed to really want her to head to class, so she reached out and squeezed her arm before saying, "Alright. I will come and check on you if you aren't in there soon."

"Thanks."

_**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter -Skip Class-)**_

* * *

**B. **Bonnie felt terrible lying to Elena. It made her feel like a really bad friend. But, she couldn't bring herself to tell her that she wasn't really feeling that into school anymore. It seemed selfish of her to be feeling depressed and uninspired with everything that was going on in the other woman's life. So, instead, she told her, "Ah man! I left my notebook in my locker. I should probably go and get that."

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine." Bonnie insisted with a smile. "You head to class, I'll meet you in there in a few."

"Alright. See you soon."

With that, Elena turned and started down the hallway toward their classroom and Bonnie headed back in the direction of their lockers.

_**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter -Skip Class-)**_

* * *

**II.) **Bonnie walked into the school and she could already tell that today was going to be a bad day. She had woke up late and she had neglected to bring her best friend to school. She had three missed calls from Elena and she could tell that she was agitated with her. This was proven accurate when she finally witnessed the other woman walking down the hallway with her arm linked with Caroline Forbes.

The two of them gave her a look, but neither of them said anything to her as they walked by.

Caroline was yammering on about some party that they were having this evening to celebrate the end of summer, and she was trying to convince Elena to go.

_'I guess I probably deserve that.' _She thought to herself sadly. Bonnie knew that she should have at least called Elena to tell her that she wasn't going to be able to pick her up for school, but honestly she didn't want to hear the disappointment in her voice. _'Still... I can't believe she would rather hang out with Caroline instead of me now... I mean I messed up once, she does it all the time.'_

She didn't hate the blonde.

In fact, she considered her to be one of her best friends in the entire world. But, all summer she had been very insensitive to Elena about the death of her parents, and for the majority of the summer she had avoided talking to her or spending time with her. And now that Bonnie hadn't shown up once when she said she would, Elena and Caroline were the best of friends?

It didn't really make much sense to her.

Bonnie looked down at her schedule and her heart sank as she realized that her first class was with both of her friends, as well as her least favorite teacher.

_'Really?' _She groaned out in annoyance and shoved her schedule back into the pocket of her jeans. She no longer felt inclined to attend class. Honestly, she was getting really tired of attending class. She was getting tired of doing anything. She felt uninspired and unhappy all the time and she just wished that she would find something that would give her hope and bring her happiness.

_'Thud!'_

Bonnie ran directly into something. Or rather, someone. And she nearly tripped over her own feet because of it.

Quickly, she looked up to see who she had ran into and her breath caught in her throat. He was a young man who was much taller then her, his hair was spiked up and styled perfectly, and his eyes shimmered as they caught green. _'He is definitely new. There is no way that I would forget someone so HOT! God look at him!'_

Finally, she realized that she was being rude and a blush painted her caramel cheeks. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

"It's perfectly fine." He told her simply, before offering her a small smile. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a minute longer than necessary and Bonnie's heart raced loudly in her ears. Then, he told her, "I must be going." With that he walked past her and started down the hallway. Bonnie turned and watched him walk away from her, admiring the way that his clothes framed his form.

**Bonnie Plans To Skip Class, Do you?**

**A. Follow the new hottie and see where he is headed?**

**B. Head outside and hang out with the other kids skipping class?**

* * *

**A. **_'I wonder if he's heading to class?' _It didn't look like he was heading in the direction of the classes, and she was curious where the new mystery guy was headed. She already planned to skip class, so why not find out where he was headed?

She hastily started down the hallway in his direction. Her eyes fixated on his back.

_'His hot back... God I hope he isn't going to class... Maybe I could skip with him?' _Her heart jumped at the thought and she grinned. She could already tell that she was forming a crush on the young man. It had been forever since her body reacted this way, since she felt excited to do something, she needed to know more about him.

_**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter -Skip Class-)**_

* * *

**B. **Bonnie didn't dare tell Elena, but over the summer she had started to hang out with some new friends.

She had asked them to not tell anyone that she was hanging out with them. Not because she was ashamed of the people, but because she was worried about what her friends would think. She was worried that they would jump to assumptions and she didn't need that. Plus, Jeremy didn't want Elena to know either.

That's right. Bonnie had been spending time with the "Stoners."

She found that she really liked hanging out with Jeremy, Vikki, and the other stoners, because they didn't judge her for not knowing what she wanted out of life. They never forced drugs on her, because she did not want to do them, but they did listen to her with open-minds. They understood not knowing what they wanted to do with their lives, they understood feeling disconnected from the world, and Jeremy and her had gotten really close.

He would always show her his newest art pieces and she would tell him how wonderful they were.

It was obvious that the young man had a crush on her. And although she did find him to be extremely adorable, she didn't know if it was a good idea to actually act on their feelings. If things went bad it would complicate everything.

Holding onto the strap of her backpack, she started toward the exit of the school. Heading to where the stoners hung out.

_**(If You Chose This Option You Cannot Do Anything Until Chapter -Skip Class-)**_

* * *

**If You Chose To Go To Class - Go To Chapter 'Go To Class' **

**If You Chose To Skip Your Class - Go To Chapter 'Skip Class'**

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Thank you all so very much for reading my story! I'm sorry that I had to split this chapter into two shorter chapters, but it got really drawn out and complicated! Haha this is really difficult! Anyhow! I am so happy to hear that so many people are interested in reading this fic! There should be some Bamon soon which I am excited about! :) **

**You all are so wonderful! But, I'd really love it if y'all would send me some reviews and tell me what y'all think! If y'all send me enough I promise to have the next chapter up tonight! :)**

**Thank you guys so much! I love you all and you guys keep me writing!**

**Please do tell me if there are any errors. I'm trying to make sure that it all works, but it's hard.**

**-Tracy Cook**


End file.
